


One Last Selfie

by SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Challenge Fic for Tumblr, Character Death, Fluff, Gen, John Winchester Writing Challenge, Reader Insert, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:38:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki/pseuds/SinceriouslyAmellPadalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for my friends Rachel & Ashley's "John Winchester Writing Challenge" on Tumblr. My prompt for the challenge was “Selfie”. I sat and thought and thought about what to do for it, and then this idea came to me. I am not even sorry.</p>
<p>PS. This is my first writing Challenge, so please forgive me if this is crappy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Selfie

Today was the big day. You had been counting down the days to this day for weeks, months, almost a whole year. To say you were nervous, would be an understatement. You had wanted everything to go perfectly, well as perfect as you could get it. Your dress was already laid out on your bed, shoes in their box, and the flowers were waiting for you in a vase by the door. You had specifically chosen the outfit, it was perfect for today. Even the weather was perfect, nothing was going to stop your plan going off without a hitch.

You had music playing in the background as you got dressed, you weren’t sure what it was, it was just background noise. Your mind was elsewhere, as you slipped the dress over your body, smoothing down the fabric over the curves of your body. Looking at your reflection in the mirror, you sighed, you really did look beautiful. John would be appreciative, that was for sure. As you slid your feet into the heels, you took a deep breath, the realisation of what today was, and what it meant finally washing over you like a tsunami. Your knees buckled, and you collapsed to the ground. crumpling your pristine dress. Tears threatened to spoil your immaculate make up, and it took you several minutes to calm down, and finally halted your erratic breathing. Standing back up right, you fixed your dress in the mirror, before reaching for your phone. As you did, memories of a year ago came flooding into your head, reminding you exactly what today was.

 

_****************** Flash Back to exactly a year ago ****************** _

Y/N stood waiting, her foot tapping on the ground impatiently. It had been over ten minutes since she made the call, yet there still was no sign of him. That man was always late for her.  A sudden whoosh of air behind her caused Y/N to spin round, almost coming face to face with the man that would change her life forever.  

_“Oh good of you to show up, not like this is my life I am bargaining with. Where the hell have you been???”_

_“And it is good to see you too Y/N. And as for where I have been, you said it yourself. Hell. I do have other business to attend to. I can’t drop everything for the Winchester’s & their friends all the time. I have a reputation to keep.”_

_“Oh shut up Fergus. Am offering you a great deal. One Year. Not Ten. You can collect in One Year. I have nothing to stick around for. The boys don’t need me, they haven’t needed me for several years. The boys don’t know it, but they could have had a sister or brother, if that Wendigo hadn’t of got me when it did. I can’t live with that pain. I need to be with him. So give me one year, to get my life in order, so that nobody will miss me, and then I am all yours. One Year  Fergus, it’s a good deal.”_

_****************** End of Flash Back ****************** _

 

The memory faded, and you looked down at your phone, noticing how your hands weren’t even trembling. You had everything set up on your phone, all you had to do was take your picture, hit send, and then walk out the door, leaving the phone behind. You flicked through your apps, until you found the one you wanted, and then finding your best angle, you took the selfie. Looking at the screen, you finger haltered over the send button. The words written on the screen, that were to be sent with the picture, were the last words you were going to ever say to the men that you had come to see as your own family, your boys. Yet again, tears started to well up in your eyes, and you had to choke down a sob that was forming in the back of your throat. You had thought carefully about the words you were going to send, and yet now, they didn’t seem enough. It was too late too change anything now, and you read the words again.

**“Time to join John. This day has been a long time coming. One last Selfie, to remember me by. After all, we all know just how much your dad loved me taking them. :)”**

Your hands trembled, and the phone started to slip out of your grasp. The movement of the phone seemed to bring you out the daze you were in, and you hit the send button, before you placed your phone back on the sideboard, turned to the door, and headed out to meet your fate. As you walked out the door, you held your flowers you had picked especially for today tight in your hands, the thorns on the stems cutting into your hands. .You didn’t get far from the house, before your fate caught up to you. The sound of the storm that was raging drowned out the sound of your screams as the Hell Hounds found their target, and the wind carried your last words across the night sky.

 

_**************** _

 

John woke up suddenly, a strange feeling washing over him, like something he had been missing, was finally found. The feeling only grew in intensity, as he got up out of bed, and made his way through the house. As if someone or something was calling to him, John’s feet took him to his front door, where he suddenly stopped. He suddenly felt nervous, not knowing what, or who, would be on the other side of the door. Taking a deep breathe, he reached for the door. The door opened even before his hand reached the handle, and John stepped out through the doorway, his heart almost stopping, as his eyes took in the sight before him.

Standing at the gate to the garden, looking slightly puzzled but radiant as ever, was Y/N. Her hair was billowing in the wind, and she looked like an Angel, dressed all in white, her dress accentuating her soft curves. She didn’t look a day older than the last time he had seen her.  Calling her name, she turned to him, and on seeing him, she smiled. It was the same smile, that he had fell in love with, all those years ago. The smile that she had used that day, sat in her local coffee shop, taking a darned “selfie”. No matter how many selfies she took, he could never be mad at her, for when she smiled, all was forgiven. Her smile was what he had been missing, and now that she was here, he was finally complete. And now that Y/N was with John, she was finally Home.


End file.
